


If I Could Save You

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allenbert Week 2017, Drabble, M/M, Protective Barry Allen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: If Barry could protect Julian from every little thing he wouldAllenbert Week 2017: Day 3 Jealously/Protectiveness





	

If there is one thing that Barry cannot stand is seeing the people he loves in any type of pain. He's one of those people who want to try and fix everything even if there is absolutely nothing that he can do. 

 

When Barry noticed how Julian was limping slightly from when Barry had pushed him out of the way during a fight with a meta the day before he immediately blames himself. There wasn't anything he could have done to prevent it unless he wanted Julian to get hit by one of the meta’s fire rays but he still believes it's his fault. Maybe if he was faster than Julian would be fine, if he never got involved with Julian then Julian would be safer. Julian has told him that it's nonsense and that if he wasn't dating Barry then he would probably have found some other way to find himself in danger.

 

In some part of Barry's mind, the more rational part, Barry knows that not everything is his fault but seeing his boyfriend in pain overrides that part of his brain. He was there and he should have been able to save Julian from the meta without also harming him. When Julian noticed how Barry kept staring at him when he walked he told Barry to stop ‘being an overprotective idiot’ and to be proud of himself for Julian not getting hurt worse. Barry told him that he couldn't help being protective over his boyfriend and Caitlin had laughed and told Julian that he should get used to Barry freaking out over every bump and bruise that Julian got. Julian had laughed and said he would be fine and Barry smiled, next time he wouldn't let any harm come to his boyfriend he promised himself that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes after watching 6x10 of Teen Wolf so you can understand why it's awful


End file.
